Counterparts can fall in love
by Jaroberts251
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so I'm a little nervous is about how the Rowdyruff boys met the Powerpuff girls and how they fall in love rate and review and if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Counterparts can fall in love**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter one**

 _ **(One night at the Utonium's household…)**_

Professor Utonium and his son, kens were sleeping peacefully in night unaware of a unexpected visitor. The villain turns out to be the super villain, Mojo Jojo. He snuck into the house and ran around looking for something until he saw a small safe door in the wall and through it he imagine it would be the perfect place to hide the chemical z `that must be where it is `.

Then he tried use the combination to open the safe but it didn't work so he place stick of dynamite in the door and hide behind the couch. As dynamite went off it cause a huge explosion, but Professor and ken remained asleep throw the hold thing. Mojo look throw the smoke and saw the vault door destroyed but the container of chemical z was still in tactic.

"Yes the same chemical that created the Power puff girls with these I can create a powerful monster, but these is not enough I need something ". Mojo said.

He looks around the founded and red Frisbee with a familiar scent. 'This must belong to blossom it has her scent' he through. He picks up the Frisbee, then walk around and found a crossbow laying on the couch and realized it belong to bubbles and said, "This must be bubbles". Mojo walk for the exit when a lime green flute rolled off the shelf and hit mojo in the head.

"Hay what hit mojo?" mojo asked then he look down and saw the flute. He pick it up and saw a star symbol on it and added it was buttercup's. "With these thing I can create a monster that can destroyed those stupid girls once and for all". Mojo said out loud.

With that comment mojo left with the chemical z and items back to his secret hideout.

 _ **(Next morning…)**_

Pouchy, the robotic dog woke up and walk into the hall way and found that it was in a mess. "Oh no someone here ". He said as he ran into the front room to find the safe was destroyed and the chemical z was gone. Professor and ken walk in half and asked," what wrong pouchy?" "Open your eyes the chemical z is gone". He said. There face turn from sleepy to concern when they heard the news.

 _ **(Back with mojo….)**_

"Man this stuff is heavier then it look". Mojo complained as he arrived at his hideout.

When he made it downstairs he pull a lever and a giant machine came from under the floorboards.

"Now let get started first the chemical z". Mojo said then poured the chemical z into the machine.

Then he adding each of the item one at a time: first, the red Frisbee, next the blue crossbow. finally the lime green flute.

"Wait one more thing before I'm done ".he said as he pull a piece of chest hair off and place it into the machine.

Then push a button on the machine and it started up it after a few second it flashed bright it caused an explosion. As the smoke clear three figure were standing in the middle of where the machine had exploded.

The first one had long orange hair with red eyes wearing a long sleeves red shirt with a black line running across it with black jeans with solid black shoes. The second one had short blonde hair with dark blue eyes wearing a navy blue long sleeves in black jeans and solid black shoes. And the third one had raven hair with forest green eyes he wore (the same as the first two) expect his shirt was dark green.

"They call me brick". The one in the red said.

"Yo I'm boomer". The one in the blue said.

"And I'm butch." The green one added.

Mojo smiled and said, "Yes my experiment was a success I think I'll call you the Rowdy ruff boys."

"Not bad for a monkey man". Butch said. "Mama "they said as a together.

"Momma?" A confused Mojo asked.

"Yeah momma." Brick chuckled

The three of them ran in a circle around him, before ran up the stairs leading out of the hideout, and hoping on to the back of a garbage truck throw at people they passed by.

This is the end of chapter one rate and review. Jaroberts251 sighing off and if you have any ideas leave a comment seeya


	2. Chapter 2

**Counterparts can fall in love Chapter two**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter two**

 ** _(At Professor Utonium's lab…)_**

"Obviously the burglar was smart not to wake us a real professional". Ken said.

Professor nodded in agreement and added, "Isn't that right Pochey?"

"No doubt about it". Pochey agreed.

"So let me get this straight, a stranger came in here, trashed up the place, blow a hole in the wall, and you didn't even wake up"?! Momoko asked.

"Umm, yeah". The three said disappointed.

"Okay so what would this master mind want with my Frisbee?" Momoko asked.

"Why would take my crossbow"? Miyako asked.

"Hey where's my flute that my mom gave me for Christmas". Kaoru added.

 _ **(With the Rowdyruff boys…)**_

They ran around cause trouble for the people of New Townville like putting insect in their food or spraying them with water from the water tower and mojo was the one getting beating for their foolishness.

"Man this is fun we should do thing like this more often." They chuckled as a dark aura began to emit from them.

 _ **(Back at the lab…)**_

"Dark aura down town that means trouble". Pochey said.

"We better transform their trouble down town". Momoko said.

Miyako and Kaoru nodded there heads in agreement and with that the three girls began to transformed into their Power puff girls forms.

"Hyper Blossom."

"Rollin Bubbles."

"Powered Buttercup."

"Powerpuff girls Z."

With that they flow off down town searching for anything out of the usual until they came upon a badly beaten up mojo lying in the middle of the street.

"Mojo are you okay"? Miyako asked.

"Oh Powerpuff thank goodness you're here I need your help." He said.

Then the boys came running saying, "we're back."

"Huh? Mojo has children." Asked a confused Blossom.

When Mojo got to his feet all three boys ran up him and hug him as they all said, "Momma."

"Alright Mojo, you've got some explaining to do. Now just who are these kids?" Blossom asked pointing at the three boys.

"Oh didn't you know these are Mojo's children I made them." Mojo replied.

"Yo I'm." Brick said.

"And I'm Boomer." Boomer added.

"My name Butch." Butch said.

"Together we are the Rowdyruff boys Z." They said together.

"I needed was chemical z and a little hair from my chest." Mojo said.

"Wait, then that means you were the one who stole the chemical from the professor's lab." Blossom implied.

"So what of it." Mojo said.

"What did you do with Blossom's Frisbee, Buttercup's flute, and my crossbow?" Bubble asked.

"Don't lie to us either mojo". Buttercup command.

"Well if you must know I used them to create these three so they can defeat you so I could take over the world." Mojo answered.

"Real?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes real." Mojo said.

Okay, but by the way they're looking at us they don't look they wait to fight us". Buttercup replied.

"Find then you take care of them cause I need a break". Mojo said, taking off running into the distant.

"Mojo leaving us with these the boys what a pain" Buttercup said, annoyed.

They turned around to see the Rowdyruff boys walking away causing Blossom to say, "Hey stop," as she reached out and tapped Brick on the shoulder. Once she touched him, Brick just shrugged her hand off as he said, "What do you want we're leaving since we're such a pain to be around."

"No you guys are not a pain my friend was just playing when she said that." Blossom replied.

Then she saw Brick turn around to face her and cup her ear with his left hand then move in close were his lips collide with her lips. Next the other two vanish and reappeared next to their counterparts where Boomer kiss bubbles on her left cheek and butch kissed buttercup on her forehead.

When they finish the boys regroup and gave wink to the girls before taking off flying into the sky leaving some very confused Powerpuff girls standing there with some confused/shocked faces.

 **End of Chapter two**

 _ **Alright everybody that was Chapter two of my first ever story, "Counterparts can fall in love," and I hoped you all in enjoyed it. So if you have any ideas feel free to leave a comment or P.M me. So until next time my name, Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Counterparts can fall in love**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter three**

 **Hey everybody, this is your boy, Jaroberts251, and I'm here to bring you'll chapter three of my first story, 'Counterparts can fall in love', and you will enjoy it. Now let on with the story hope you enjoy it...**

 _ **(Back to the story…)** _

The boys had just left after they had given the girls a goodbye kiss then disappeared. The stood there confuse about what just happen.

"What the heck just happen"? A very confused buttercup asked with a streak of blush running across her's face.

"Our little kids counterparts just kissed us weren't you there". Bubbles replied who was also blushing.

"I know that I mean why it happened". Buttercup said.

"Girls. First off, they weren't little kids they look at least one year older than us and second they were made to destroyed us so that might be a way to distracted us so keep your guard up because next time it could turn a battle and I don't want what happen today to be on our mind alright". Blossom said.

"Alright". Both Bubbles and Buttercup agreed.

"Good now let go home this has been a long day we have school tomorrow so we can tell the professor and ken about it later". Blossom said. They untransformed and walk home (nobody was there so their secret is still safe).

 _ **(Now with the Rowdy ruff boys…)**_

"Oh home sweet home good to have a place to sleep for the cool nights". Boomer said as he lye on his bed.

"Today was an amazing day my favorite part of was when we met those three girls I think mama call them the power puff girls". Butch said seating on his bed.

"Yeah it was, so out of all three of them who do you think was the cutest"? Brick asked.

"I like the green one because she has a fire I've never seen in any other before". Butch said.

"She was the only girl you've met butch". Boomer said.

"Shut up idiot". Butch replied.

"The blue one because she I can tell that she has a pure heart, innocent, and sweet that my type of girl". Boomer said blushing.

"For me it was the pink one because felt something about her that I've never felt about anyone". Brick said.

Then they heard a sound downstairs and went to investigate the sound.

"Do you think someone is trying to break in here". Boomer whisper to brick.

"Then that person chooses the wrong house to come to". Brick whisper back.

They went to the living room to find mojo lying on the couch.

"Mama your back where you go after you took your 'break'"? Boomer asked.

"Boys I've got some news for you. You three will be attending high school so you can become social with kids your own and you don't look make me look bad in front of the other villains so you'll start tomorrow so start think up fake identity to work with." Mojo said.

Then the boys went back up to theirs' room and began to think of theirs' undercover names.

"Alright my name is going to be, Masaki origami". Brick said.

"Okay then mines will be Katashi origami". Butch said.

"My name will be Mitsu origami". Boomer added. Then the brother went to sleep that night thinking about the next day.

 _ **(The Next day...)**_

Miyako and kaoru where at the front of the school's gates waiting for Momoko.

"Where is she I'm getting tired of waiting for her". Kaoru said very upset.

"Oh here she comes". Miyako said pointing toward Momoko who was running toward them.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I overslept this morning". Momoko apologized.

Then the trio went to class where girls talk to each other.

"Hay what with the chatting about"? Miyako asked one of the girls.

"You didn't hear where having three new transfer students". The girl replied.

"Alright students take your seat I have announcement to make we are having three new student joining us today come in boys." Miss Keane said.

Then the door slide open and three figure walking in. The first figure had orange hair with red eyes in a red baseball cap on wearing red zip up jacket in black jeans and black shoes with red shoelaces and said, "My name is Masaki origami and I'm the oldest out of my brothers".

He said. The second figure had raven hair rap in a small ponytail his vine cover his left eyes he had forest green eyes he wore a long sleeves green shirt in blues jeans and gray tennis shoes.

"I am Katashi origami and I'm the second oldest child". The second figure said.

The third figure had blonde hair with navy blue eyes wearing a baby blue t-shirt with dark blue short sleeves in polyester pants and white shoes.

"And my name is Mitsu origami and I'm the youngest sibling". The third figured said.

"Now that done take your seat Masaki you can sit over there behind Momoko, Katashi you can sit beside Kaoru and Mitsu you in front of Miyako". Miss Keane said as each girl raised their hand at difference time to show who they were as the boys sat down the bell rung.

Everybody was getting up to leave as Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru were about to leave when Miss Keane stop them as she asked "Excuse me girls but can you do me a favor and show the new students around the school."

"Alright Miss Keane we can do that come on guys". Momoko replied.

Then they left the classroom into the hallway were Masaki said, "Maybe we should split up so we learn about different parts of the school faster."

"That a good idea Masaki now just decide who goes with whom". Momoko said.

"I'll go with Kaoru". Katashi said grabbing Kaoru's hand and running off. "And I'll go with Miyako". Mitsu said as he and Miyako started walking down a different hallway.

Momoko watch as they and forgot that Masaki was there so he walk over there and whisper in her ear, "I guess it just you and me now Momoko."

When hearing his voice, she jumped from being scared, when doing so it made Masaki giggled a little as she turns to him in anger.

"Don't scare me like that". Momoko said punching Masaki in the arm.

"Sorry but it look like you have forgotten about me so I had to get your attention some way". Masaki defended.

"Oh whatever now let get on with the tour okay". Momoko said grabbing Masaki's arm and drag him off to an different area of the school.

 **End of Chapter three**

 **Alright everybody, this was chapter three of my story and I hope you all enjoyed it, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me by leaving it in the comment selection or P.M me. Rate &review. Until next time my name, Jaroberts251 sighing out. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Counterparts can fall in love**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter four**

 **Hey everybody, it your boy, Jaroberts251, and I like to welcome back to this is a new chapter of my story and I hope you like. Well last time the gang split up into three groups of two: Kaoru and Katashi/Butch, Miyako and Mitsu/Boomer, and Momoko and Masaki/Brick. Now let move on with the story...**

 _ **(Let start off with the blues…)**_

Miyako and Mitsu were walking down the hall silence until miyako decided to break the silence.

"So what school did you guys come from before"? Miyako asked.

"Me and my brothers were home school before so this really our first school we been to". Mitsu replied.

"Home school doesn't sound very fun…But neither is school". Miyako said. That statement made Mitsu chuckle a little which made Miyako blushed.

'I'm blushing that only happen once so this is the second guy to every made me blush'. Miyako thought.

'She reminded of that girl I met the other I wonder if I will ever see that again' Mitsu thought to himself.

As they finished walking they reached the arching rang in the back of the school.

"What is this place Miyako"? Mitsu asked.

"This is the archer rang where the kids on the arching team come to practice you can practice to but you have a bow and arrows of your own". Miyako answered, "you want to try it out do you have a bow and arrows"? Mitsu reach into his bag and pulled out a blue cross bow and arrow.

"Alright so you who can get the most points before lunch"? Mitsu asked. Miyako went over to a hanging rack and pick out a baby blue bow and arrow.

Then the two started their challenge as they started to shoot arrows at the targets.

 _ **(Now let move on to the reds…)**_

Momoko was walking through the halls of the school with Masaki walking closely behind.

'Momoko is really nice, I'm guess. But I'm trying to get that girl I saw yesterday but… Momoko does seem kind of familiar…' Masaki thought, 'but they do have the same shade of red hair and pink eyes!'

Then a few minutes past by as he another thought came to his head. 'Wait … could she possibly be her'?

"Hey Masaki, you feeling alright because you're looking kind pale"? Momoko asked.

"Yeah I feel find I just remember something". Masaki replied.

"What did you remember"? She asked which made Masaki mentally slap himself.

"Nothing I was thinking about an old friend I used to hang out with." He replied.

"O…kay…" She said, then turning away from him.

 _ **(That was pretty weird now let cheek on the greens…)**_

Katashi was running down the hall while still holding onto Kaoru's hand until he came a brief stop allowing Kaoru to get her hand out of his grip.

"You idiot why you drag me for"!? Kaoru yelled punching him in the arm.

"Wow you got fire in you I like that in a girl, so do you play any sports babe"? Katashi asked rubbing his arm smirking.

"First off never call me babe and second yes I play for the school soccer team what to you". Kaoru replied.

"Oh yeah I'm try out for the team tomorrow so you better be careful". Katashi said.

Then two got into an argument until they heard the bell rung.

"Alright, it lunch time". Kaoru said then headed for lunchroom with Katashi right behind her as he thought, 'This girl does remind of that girl I've met the other day could she be…no.'

They made it to lunchroom where they saw Miyako, Mitsu, Momoko, and Masaki sitting at a table together and decided to join them.

"Hey you guys how was your tour guiding because mined was a nightmare". Kaoru said as she sat down next Momoko and Miyako.

"Oh Kaoru that hurt and I thought we have something special". Katashi said sarcastically as he started to laugh.

"Well me and Mitsu were shooting arrow at the arching range what about you Momoko"? Miyako asked.

"Nothing really happen on mine but it was nice to show someone around the school" Momoko replied.

Then all three of their belts started beep that got their attention.

"Hey do you'll hear that"? Masaki asked.

"I don't hear anything you must be hearing things. Oh look theirs something the three of us got to do will be right back". Momoko said as she got up ran out of the lunchroom with Miyako and Kaoru.

"What do you think Masaki"? Mitsu asked.

"I think we should go see what going on with them". Masaki said getting out of his seat.

The three boys follow the girls to the roof but making sure they didn't get seen them. When the girls arrived at the roof Momoko pulled out her compactor and said, "It Sedusa attack so let's transform girls". Then the girls transform.

"Hyper Blossom"

"Rolling Bubbles"

"Powered Buttercup"

"Powerpuff girls z"

With that three flow off and leaving confused boys at door of the room at when mitus fainted make him fall on his back and blacking out.

 **End of Chapter four**

 **Alright everybody, this his is the end of chapter four and I hoped you all will enjoyed sorry if it got a little confusing but I'm running a little low on ideas so if you have any ideas please leave a comment or P.M me. Rate and Review. Jaroberts251 is signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Counterparts can fall in love**

 **By. Jaroberts251**

 **Chapter five**

 **Hey you guys it your boy, Jaroberts251, I'm here to bring you chapter five of my story, 'Counterparts can fall in love', and last time we left the had boys just discover the girls secret identity and in this chapter we will see how they'll react. Now on with the story...**

 _ **(Back to the boys…)**_

On the roof of the school, two of the three boys were still in shock at what they had just seen and the other one was still past out on the floor.

"Did you'll just see what I just saw or are my eyes just playing tricks on me, I did not just see the three girls, who were our tour guide just turn into the three we have a crush on and fly away". Katashi said as he was trying to not to freak out.

'Wait Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are secretly let get right Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup, so that means I can date Momoko and Blossom at the same time without any repercussions that nice'. Masaki thought to himself as he smiled a little.

"Masaki, you okay I already have one brother pasted out I don't need another one zoning out on me". Katashi said as he shakes Masaki out of his thought.

"What up man why are you shaking me". Masaki said coming to.

"Forget about that what are we going to do about what we just saw"? Katashi asked.

"We keep this to ourselves and we'll talk to about it later now let wake up Boom-I mean Mitsu and head back to class alright". Masaki said.

Then Katashi walk over to a past out Mitsu, pick him up and slap him awake.

"Aw that hurt what was that for Butch"? Mitsu asked as he rubs the spot that Katashi hit.

"First off don't call me Butch while we are at school or out in public and second you shouldn't be pasting out like that okay now let go to class". Katashi said then walking off with Mitsu following behind.

 _ **(Later that day after the girls returned from fighting crime…)**_

The kids where sitting in Math class, while the teacher were was talking about the lesson (I don't really can't tell what they learn in school). Kaoru was sitting at her seat when saw a folded up note suddenly appear on her desk so she decided open it up where she found out was from Katashi.

 **Kaoru,**

 **So I thought about it and I decided to challenge you to a soccer match this afternoon after school so I can see if you're as good if you say you are. So what do you say you in or you out.**

 **Katashi.**

'He must be one idiot to challenge me to a soccer match but if he want to lose so bad might as well give him what he want'. Kaoru through then wrote on the note and gave it back to Katashi, who smiled after reading the note.

Then Katashi leaned back into his seat and whisper something to his older brother, Masaki, who was reading a comic book under his math textbook. Masaki then turned to Mitsu and whisper something to him. With that the school day had come to an end and the girls were heading toward the professor lab when they hear something and turn around to see Masaki, Katashi, and Mitsu coming toward them.

"Hey you guys going home so soon"? Masaki asked.

"Yes what it you". Momoko replied.

"Oh I thought we could hangout today". Masaki said.

"Sorry but we're busy today maybe some other time". She replied as they turned around and walk away.

"Kaoru can't wait to have our soccer match later today". Katashi said.

"Alright I'll see you at the park around five later". Kaoru replied grabbing her backpack as she kept walking.

Then later the girls arrived at the lab.

"Hey girls your back today did you'll ever found out what happen to the chemical z and who or what ever stole it?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Oh yeah bad news about that Mojo was the one, who stole chemical z from the lab". Miyako said.

"Well you guys can go to his lair and retrieve it from him". Ken suggested.

"Sorry but I'm afraid we can't do that". Momoko replied.

"Why not?" They all asked, confused.

"Because… Mojo used the chemical z to create three boy counterparts of each of us". Kaoru finish.

"WHAT!?" Professor, ken, and pochey yelled together.

"Well do you'll at least know where the three of them are today"? Professor asked.

"We haven't seen them since they kiss us". Miyako blurted out.

"They what"?! Ken said shocked.

Both Momoko and Kaoru looked at Miyako with 'nice job' face as Miyako had a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"So before we get out of control so tell us what they look like and their names so we can identify them properly?" Professor asked.

"The oldest one name is Brick and he has long orange hair with blood red eyes and he wear a red backward baseball cap." Momoko described.

"The second one name is Boomer and he has short blonde hair with navy blue eyes". Miyako added.

"And the last one name is Butch he has long raven hair tied in a ponytail with veins that covers his left eyes with forest green eyes". Kaoru finished.

Then she looked at the clock and notice it was near five o'clock and grab her bag and headed for the door.

"Kaoru, where are you going"? Professor asked.

"She has a soccer match with one of the new student in five minutes". Momoko said.

Then professor, ken, and pochey look the way Kaoru was going with question marks above their heads.

 **End of Chapter five**

 **Well that the end of Chapter five of my first story, 'Counterparts can fall in love', and I hoped that you all enjoyed it and if you'll have any ideas for the story please feel free to leave a comment. R &R. Until next time my name's Jaroberts251, signing out. Peace and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Counterparts can fall in love

 _By. Jaroberts251_

Welcome back this your boy jaroberts251 here bring you another chapter of this fanfiction now on to the stories.

As we start off kaoru was running down the street until she finally arrived at the park where she saw katashi sitting on the bench staring up at the sky. "Hay katashi ". She said snapping him out of his thought. "Oh hay you finally made I knew you weren't a scare to face me in a game". Katashi said getting up from his spot on the bench, "before we get this started I got one thing to add the winner does one thing the winner asked them to do". "Deal". Kaoru said as she shake his hand. Then they started with the game (I'm going to skip to who wins the game because I don't know a lot about soccer).

Katashi- 21

Kaoru- 20

"I can't believe you beat me". Kaoru said in anger as she sat on the bench. "Don't worry kaoru maybe you'll beat meet me next time". Katashi said handing kaoru a soda. She took the soda and took a sip of it as katashi sat next to her drinking his soda. Then he move closer to her and whisper, "It time to pay your end of the deal", into her ear. Kaoru look at him and said, "Alright what do you want katashi as long as it not gross or perverted". Then katashi look at kaoru and replied, "I want you to tell me who you really". "What are you talking about"? Kaoru asked. "Come on buttercup you think you can fool me I saw you, miyako, and momoko transform on the roof today at lunch time". Katashi replied taking a hold of kaoru's hands. "You must be seeing thing because that wasn't me". Kaoru defended. "Then this video of you and the other girls transforming is just an illusion". Katashi said showing a video of the girls transforming on his cellphone. "Give that". Kaoru said as she reach for the phone. Katashi pull the phone from kaoru reach and said, "so this is really you then". "How many people seen that video". Kaoru asked getting tried from reaching for the phone. "Don't worry just me and my brother but don't worry your secret safe with us ". He replied. "How do I know you can be trusted"? She asked. Then Katashi lean forward and whisper to kaoru, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine". Then katashi got up the bench walk away and pull out a lime green flute and said, "Sonic boom". With that he play key on the flute and it sent out a sonic sound that cause a huge explosion to a nearby tree in the park. "How did you do that"? Kaoru asked. "Don't you realize it me butch from the Rowdyruff boys maybe this will refresh your memory". Katashi said as he walk back toward kaoru. Then he gave her a kiss on the forehead but she didn't push away. After a few second butch step back leaving kaoru blushing red. "But at remember to call me katashi not butch okay". Butch said as kaoru nodded," tell momoko to meet masaki at the candy store and miyako to meet mitus at the lake in the woods". Then katashi walk away leaving kaoru standing in shock until her compactor to go off and she answered it to find it momoko. "Hey kaoru what is going on we hear an explosion in the park aren't you there in that area what happen". Momoko asked. "Oh it nothing maybe some long sound made by some weirdoes". She replied, "katashi told me that his brother, masaki want to meet you at the candy store and mitus want to meet miyako at the lake". "Why should I masaki has nothing in common so it be a waste of time". Momoko replied. "Maybe if you hang out with him you can get to know him better plus when is a boy ever going to asked you". Kaoru said. "Okay your right but he only get one chance with once he messed up it over". Momoko said, "I'll tell miyako about her going to the lake to meet mitus". Then kaoru put her compactor away and went home to her family's apartment.

That the end of chapter six see you next time as let reds find out who each other are rate and review. Jaroberts251 signing off.


	7. Chapter 7

Counterpart can fall in love 251

Chapter seven

Was sup it your boy, jaroberts251 and I'm back with a new chapter these time I'm doing the reds so get ready now on with the story.

Now with momoko at the professor's lab…

She grab you pink jacket and headed for the door when she was stop by miyako. "Hey where are you going momoko"? Miyako asked. "Well I got to go meet someone at the candy store and kaoru said that katashi brother, mitus want to meet by the lake". "Momoko said as she head out the door. Then she made it to the candy store where she saw a familiar red haired boy sitting at booth. "Masaki". She said walking over to him. Masaki look up and said, "hey momoko glad that you show up I guess that means katashi told kaoru to tell you to come meet me here". Masaki said then taking a sip of his milkshake. Then momoko took a seat across from masaki. "You want something it my treat". Masaki offered. "Okay thanks masaki". Momoko asked. Then a waiter came by and momoko said, "I'll take a strawberry milkshake". Then he waiter went away to go prepare it. "So masaki what is it you want to see me about anyway masaki"? Momoko asked as the waiter set down the milkshake. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything after we leave I don't want to spoil our little hangout so don't worry" he replied. The two talk to each other for a while and figure out the have so much in common. Later they were standing in front of the store about to separate when momoko asked masaki, "you never told the point of coming to meet you". Then masaki look both ways and then grab momoko hand and started running down the sidewalk with her .They ran until they reached an alley where they stop to catch their breath and that when he let go of her hand. "Look momoko or should I say blossom let me explain". Masaki said. "You must be confused me blossom really". Momoko said in defense. "Cut the crap blossom I know it you at first I didn't know but when me and my brother follow you and the girls up to the roof where we saw you guys transforming into the power puff girls and flying away it was too much that mitus fainted". He replied. "Can you keep this a secret I don't want anybody to find out"? Momoko said. "Don't worry me and my brother won't tell anybody to make sure we keep it I'll show you something". Masaki replied. "Show me what exactly"? She asked. Then masaki walk forward a few feet and pulled out a red Frisbee then toss it as he said, "destructive disc". Next a red aura cover the Frisbee as it slice throw the nearby garbage can. Momoko stood in shock as she stared at the site at what she just saw. "You see you're not alone momoko as you don't remember I'm brick from the rowdy ruff boys katashi is butch and mitus is boomer." Masaki said. "Why did you come to high school in the first place"? Momoko asked as she started to evil glare at masaki. "Well mojo made us come so we decided to make use of it by looking for the girls we met that day and we found you'll". Masaki replied. "Now that found us are you going to turn us into the other villains ". Momoko said. "No we fell in love with those girls we met so we try to find them so we went to school and kept a low profile so we can meet three girls that match our girls' description and who do to think we meet them on the first day". Masaki said in excitement. "What are you saying brick"? Momoko asked. Then brick took hold of both momoko's hands in his's and said, "I'm saying I'm love with you momoko and I want you be my girlfriends". After hearing that momoko had a bright red blush running across her face as she thought about it then look into his crimson red eyes and she realize how cute he was and "alright I'll be your girlfriend but you and your brother have to come see the professor so he can do some test on the three of you". Masaki hug her and cupped her ear with his hand lean in forward where his their lip connected but she didn't fight all she did was put both her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they pull a part so they can catch their breath as momoko replied, "he was the reason we have our power that lead to the reason mojo wanted to create you guys". "Alright, we'll be there but call me masaki when we're in public okay". Brick said. "Okay but you have to call me momoko too". She said as he nodded his head for yes. With that they hug and walk home to their families.

Okay everybody this is the end of chapter seven stay turn for the chapter eight which is going to be about the blues and I'm going to let you choose who going to be the dangerous threat to the girls the boys just leave your comment r&r. jaroberts251 is signing off. Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

Counterparts can fall in love 251

 _Chapter eight_

 **Today welcome back it your boy jaroberts251 bring you another chapter of this story now this chapter is from the point of view from the blues perspective now on with the story.**

 **Now with miyako at the lake...**

 **She was walk around the park looking for mitus when she came upon a tree and decided to take a break. Then she saw an arrow coming toward her and jumps out of the way just in time. She looks up to see mitus coming toward her as he was saying, "I'm sorry miyako but you sat down exactly when I fire the arrow are you alright". "Hay I'm fine nothing was harm, but you're getting good with you crossbow". Miyako replied as she dusted herself off. "Hey look what else I can do with it". Mitus said as he loaded another arrow then pointed it into the sky. "Now show me". Miyako said. "Laser arrow". Mitus said as he blasted a laser into the air then it broke into multiple pieces and went separate ways. Each laser cause explosion in difference areas of the lake. "That was beautiful but is that what you wanted to see me about at the lake"? Miyako asked. "No I want to tell you that me and my brother saw you and your friends transform into the power puff girls z at school today". He said. "Y-you did"? She asked, "you got to keep it a secret we don't want anybody else to know about it ". As she finished her statement mitus hug her that led her to start blushing. "Now my search is over bubbles I've found you and it only took me my first day of school". Mitus whispered into her ear which made her blush even harder. Then he let go of her and she took a step back as he started to freak her out. "Mitus what are you talking about"? Miyako asked. "So you don't remember me maybe this will jog your memory a little bit". Mitus said then walk up to miyako and kissed her on her left cheek. Then miyako eyes widen as she started to have a flashback of when she first met mitus but as boomer. "Boomer why are you pretending to be another person, why are you attending to my school, and why were you looking the person that fit bubbles description answer me". Miyako said. Mitus sweatdroped at what miyako said and a little scared to answer. "Well first mama wanted us to attend school so we wouldn't make him look bad in front of the other villains, second we used those names so we don't make a lot of attention to ourselves, and you didn't know this but when we first saw them we fell in love with them so we wanted to find them and asked them out without causing trouble for them to notice us we're nice kids when you get to know us." Boomer said. "Then that means your brother probably did it for the same reason, but you did this all just to meet the true identity of the one you say you've fall in love with"? Miyako asked. "Yes we did this to find out who those girls really were and get to know who them then eventually asked them out". Boomer said as he sat on the ground and look up into the sky as the sun started to set. "That so romantic boomer I didn't know you were this sweet". Miyako said. "They're a lot of thing you don't know about me because me being a rowdy ruff boy my brother don't want me show any sign of we like first I like to draw and design stuff". He replied. "You like to draw so do I? Can I see your drawing I'll show you mine because I've never show anybody mine before"? Miyako asked. "I be honored to be the first to see your drawing". Boomer said as he pulled out his sketch book and handed to her. Then miyako took her sketch book out of handed to boomer. Then the two traded books and took a look at each other picture. Miyako look at three of boomer: a mountain, him and his two brothers, and bubble. Boomer look at three of miyako drawing: a forest, New Townville, and the power puff girls. Then they gave each other back there sketch book and got up to look into each other eyes as boomer said, "I'll walk you home". Then an hour later boomer as mitus was carrying miyako pig back style as he arrived in front of miyako to house where he put her down. "Well see you tomorrow at school miyako". Mitus said. "Hay see you then boom-mitus". Miyako replied. Then they move closer to each other their lips a parts and they kissed. The front door open and in the way was miyako's older sister, Akane. (I felt bad for miyako only having her grandma so I added one more person to her family.) She had black hair tied in two ponytails in dark pajamas with baby blue eyes standing in the doorway. The two separated as the door started to open. "Oh hey little sister who this your boyfriend"? Akane asked as she smirk. "Um…. Yes this is my boyfriend". Miyako said putting her arm around mitus's. 'I'm her boyfriend this is the best day of my life'. Mitus thought. Then akane walk up to mitus and whisper into his ear, "if you hurt my sister I'll furiously beat you down". It sent a chill down mitus's spine as he heard that. Next mitus and miyako walk inside the house leaving mitus blushing in amazement and fear at what just had happened. He went home to where find his brothers sitting on the couch and watching television.**

 **This is the end of chapter eight now thank you for reading the next chapter will be up shortly after I update this chapter. See you next time jaroberts251 signing out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Counterparts can fall in love

251

Was sup this your this is your boy jaroberts251 bring you another chapter but these one will be difference be thank to some criticism from Those-carrots I've decide to step up my game a little bit more so now on with the story.

The Next day at school…

Momoko and miyako were standing in front of the school gates waiting for kaoru to arrive. "I wonder where could she could she be school is about to start"? Miyako asked as she was looking out to find kaoru. She was wearing a plain button-up shirt with a baby blue tie in a blue mini skirt with white long socks that reach her knees in black shoes. "I don't know but she better get here soon the bell about to ring very soon". Momoko implied as she look at her watch. Momoko was wearing a pink shirt with a long sleeve undershirt in a cherry red skirt with brown boots. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around momoko as it pull her toward something as it rested it head on momoko's shoulder. "What are you waiting on momoko"? It asked. Then momoko realized who it was and said, "oh we're waiting on kaoru masaki-kun". "How did you know it was me"? Mitus asked as he let momoko out of his grip. "Because you're the only I allow to do that plus I recognize your voice anywhere". Momoko said as she turned around to look into his eyes. She lean forward and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"When did you two started to get so friendly"? Miyako asked glaring at the two interests. "Since masaki asked me two be his girlfriend lasted night". Momoko said in a little bit of excitement. "It must be nice to have someone special in your life". She replied with a little bit of sadness in her voice. Then a bouquet of sunflower came from right behind miyako and appeared in front of her. "You do have someone special in your life miyako". A voice said out of nowhere. Then miyako started to blush as she recognizes the voice. "Thank you but how did you know sunflower were my favorite type of flowers"? Miyako asked as she took the bouquet out of his hands and sniffed them. Mitus appeared in front of them scratching the back of his head as he said, "well sunflowers are my favorite so I thought you might like them".

"How could you think she would like them because you like them that a little weird don't you think". Momoko said looking over the blues. "Don't worry I tell you everything when kaoru speaking of which where is she". Miyako replied.

To kaoru….

She was wearing a yellow t-shirt in lime green shorts with white and green sneaker on as she rode her skate board do the street. "Man how am I going to tell the gang that the rowdy ruff boys are going to our school maybe yesterday the boys told them already that would take a lot off my mind." Kaoru thought as she skate her skateboard down the street. As she wasn't look she bumps into someone causing them to fall down. "Aw you should watch where going"! Kaoru yelled. "Man kaoru can you yell any louder". The person said. Kaoru look to see butch/ katashi holding out his hand to help her up. She took it and katashi help her back up to her feet. Then the two walk together the rest of the way to school without even talking to each other till katashi decided to break the silence by asking kaoru a question.

"Are you okay kaoru cause you been asking a little ever seen we bump into each other"? Katashi asked. "Well I didn't get enough sleep last night". Kaoru lied. (It wasn't a lie because she didn't get enough sleep last night). "Are you sure you there isn't something you aren't telling me"? Katashi asked look kaoru in the eyes. "Why do care it my problem not yours". Kaoru replied looking away. "Yesterday didn't I say I care about you I've even say I'll keep your secret if I've keep yours right if that not proving I care about you then I don't what is"? Katashi replied. "We better go school get going race you there". She said taking a head start. "Wait kaoru you told me what really on your mind". He said running after her.

Later at school….

"Sorry we're late Miss Keane". Both kaoru and katashi said bowing their heads in apologized way. "You two need to show up on time or you'll get detention mainly you young because this is your second day of school and you don't want to be getting into trouble now take your seat." Miss Keane said. Then they took their assign seat as she continued with the lesson. Next, kaoru look to see a note on her desk and open.

Kaoru,

What happen to you this morning why we're you late this morning? Are you alright?

Momoko

After reading the note she wrote back:

It nothing you, miyako, and me have to meet on the roof during lunch time we have something to discuss about.

Then she handed the note back to momoko and went back to taking the notes in class.

During, the lunch period…

Momoko, miyako, and kaoru where on the roof of the school. "So what do the three of us need to discuss about kaoru"? Momoko asked. "You know those three boys that transfer in to school yesterday well the three of them are really the Rowdy ruff boys". Kaoru said. The two girls had a straight look on their face. "Don't worry I know who they because masaki or brick told me about it yesterday when I went to go see him at the candy store". Momoko said. "Hay boomer told me about them when we took a stroll around the lake". Miyako said as she started to blush. "What with the blush did something happen between the two of you yesterday"? Kaoru asked in suspension. "Oh nothing it just he gave me a slight kiss on the cheek like he did when we first met when he was boomer and I was bubbles". Miyako said blushing harder in the process. "I kind of felt the because brick kissed me and that made me all dizzy because he tasted like cherry it gave chilies going down my spine and I had this warm feeling in the purpose". Momoko said swaying back and forth blushing and imagining the kiss with her's eyes closed. "You two are weak for letting yourself fall for those boys cause what if those boys are just try get our guard down". Kaoru said then imagine butch kissing her on the forehead and blushed.

Then miyako notice the blushing on kaoru's face and asked, "hey what up with the blushed on your face did something happen between you and butch"? "Oh no nothing happen at all". Kaoru said turning her head to the left to hide the blush. Momoko came out of her imagination when she heard the conversation. "Tell us kaoru or we'll go to butch and asked him did something go on between the two of you after you played soccer with each other". Momoko said. "Okay I'll tell you at the park I and butch had this little talk and he told me that he was butch then he kissed me on the forehead". Kaoru said blushing a little. Both girls squealed in joyed as they started too asked kaoru so many questioned. "How did you feel when it happened? What was it like when happened"? They asked as their eyes turned to hearts. "First, I was nerves about how it happened and it scary because it happen out of nowhere". Kaoru said scratching the back of her head. "What does this mean for the two of you"? Miyako asked. "I don't know is but I just want to be friend and see how this goes alright". Kaoru said covering her eyes with her hands. "We take them to the professor's lab later today to run some test to see if they're going to be some trouble with them in the future". Momoko said. Then the school bell rung and the three went back to the next class of the day.

This is the end of chapter nine sorry it took so long but my mom keep taking the laptop when she need to do some work on it. Jaroberts251 is signing off. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Counterparts can fall in love

 _251_

Welcome back to another chapter of counterparts can fall in love I'm your boy, jarobert251 signing in and it what you been waiting for so let's started back where we left off.

The girls arrived to class and they saw the boys where already there so they sat next them. (You already can guess who sat by who). But for the entire class neither girl couldn't focus on the lesson because they were think on what to do next with the rowdy ruff. Next the bell ran snapping them out of their thoughts. As momoko was packing her stuff up for the day when masaki walk up to her and asked, "you okay seem out of it during class like you weren't paying attention is there something on your mind you could talk to me"? "Oh masaki it nothing I just got a lot on mine mind that all so come on let go to professor like you promise". Momoko said grabbing masaki's hand and walk to the front of the school meeting with miyako, kaoru, mitus, and katashi.

Next, the group started walking for the professor's lab without neither one of the saying a word to each other than the boys started a conversation of their own. "Hay what up brick telling them we would go to these professor's lab"? Katashi asked. "I was probably the only way to get the girls to trust us so do be with kaoru/buttercup or not butch? Don't call me brick when we are public you idiot." Masaki said. "Well if this is the only way to be with miyako/bubbles I'll go throw any test the professor can throw at me you guys in with me". Mitus said in seriousness. "Man dude never know you could be this serious." Masaki said. "I never kid about the ones I care about that even goes for you two because you're my brothers". He replied.

They arrived at the professor's lab…

"Professor we're here." Momoko said walking into the house with the others following in behind her. Then pochey came from the back room and jump in joy that the girls have come back. "Hey girls I'm glad you're back I've been lonely ever since ken decided to go to normal school". He said then notice the three boys behind them, "who are these three boys with you"? "Mmm…pochey can you get the professor there's something we need to tell him". Miyako said. Pochey nodded and left the room and a few minutes later back came the professor with a clipboard in his hand. "Yes girls pochey said theirs is something you guys want to tell me". Professor said not looking up from the clipboard. "Yes if you look up from the clipboard we can tell you". Kaoru said trying not to yell. Professor look up and saw the six of them and asked, "what are these boys doing here"? Then the front door open and in came ken coming from school.

"Hey dad I'm home-". He said then saw the three boys and girls and had a question mark above his head for what going on here. "Alright let me sum this up for you shortly. You know those three boys that mojo created to defeated us here they are, but we figure out they don't want to fight us they fell in love with us. So we brought us here so professor can run some test on them to see if there and thing scientifically wrong with them". Momoko said. "Let introduce ourselves they call me brick". Brick said. "I'm boomer". Boomer said. "My name is butch". Butch added. "Together we are the rowdy ruff boys". They said all together. "Nice to meet you guys now let's begin with the test follow me". Professor said and walk away. Then the boys gave the girls a happy look on their faces and followed behind the professor.

"So girls you brought the kids of the enemy into the house where he broke into to steal the chemical to make them in the first place". Ken asked in shocked and anger. "Did we just explained this to you a second ago they're not evil as their father they say they're in love with us so we brought them here so he can studied them and see if they're telling the truth". Miyako replied. Then the girls went to the front room and did what they usually do momoko read some comic books, miyako look throw fashion magazine, and kaoru was watching sports game on television.

Then they hear a beep and notice it their compactor and answer them. "Oh no it princess and she attacking the New Townville let stop her" momoko said as the girls nodded. Next they transform.

"Hyper blossom"

"Rolling bubbles"

"Power buttercup"

With that they flow off toward princess location. When they got there they saw princess causing destruction.

"Stop right there princess". Blossom said. Princess look up and said, "oh power puff girls you here now the real fun can begin and I figure out a complete way to even the battle". "Enough talk lets fight". Buttercup said. Then as she ready her hammer to attack something out of nowhere came and took it. "What the where's my hammer"? Buttercup said noticing her hammer isn't in her hands. Then they turn around to see it tangle in sedusa's hair. "Sedusa. You two joined force together". Bubbles said in surprise. "Not all who on our side". Sedusa said. Out of nowhere a fire ball came heading toward them, but they got out of way in time. "Where did that come from"? Buttercup asked in scared. "Look in that alley to your left". Blossom said. They look to see a shadowy figure come out once the shadow disappeared it revealed a woman with grey hair wearing a red tank top in blue jeans and black cargo boots. "Hey who are you"? Bubbles asked. "The names Rosa and I have the power of fire and I'm don't like goodie two shoes like you". The woman said. (I added my own super girl I think they need more female villains).

"Now let this fun begin". Princess said. Then sedusa sent her hair veins launching out at the girls making them separate. Rosa went in front of blossom and sent out a fire ball that connected and made her crash into a building. Princess pull out a rocket launcher and aimed it for bubbles as she fire it buttercup jump in the way and went sending both of them flying into same building as blossom. Then the girls got back up and flow the three woman. "Alright girls now let do this together". Blossom said as they flow. Then the girls used a combined attack together.

"Raspberry swirl"

"Snapping bubble"

"Pile driver slam"

As they all sent theirs attack the women counter. Sedusa turn her veins into a shield that blocked their attacks and Rosa sent a fireball at them. They dodge it then princess throw a gas bomb at them. When it went off and as they inhaled it they slow went heading toward the ground. When they touch ground they felt something was wrong. "I feel difference like all my super strength is gone". Blossom said. "Me too how about you buttercup"? Bubbles asked. "Hay what is going on"? Buttercup yelled. "Hahaha how do you like the new invention mojo made he said it take away your power for up to ten hours". Princess said, "now let destroy them". Princess, sedusa, and rosa attacked them causing the power puff girls to get injured one by one.

After about an hour…

"You three are no fun to beat up when you not an even trying when you had your powers you were at least a threat I guess we'll have to finish you". Rosa said as she summon a fireball. Then a blue laser came out of nowhere and landed in front Rosa. "Who goes there"? Sedusa asked. She look into to the sky to see three figure landing in front of them. "I'm brick and these are my brothers boomer and butch and together we are the Rowdy ruff boys z and we want to fight." Brick said. "Well you three look interesting maybe you three will be more of a challenge then these three". Rosa said. As they about to fight blossom saw the three boys as she started to black out.

This is the end of chapter ten thank you for reading now I'll be working on chapter eleven and if you got any ideas don't be afraid to leave a comment now R&R. Jaroberts251 signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

Counterparts can fall in love 251 Chapter eleven

Hello welcome back I'm your boy jaroberts251 and this is another chapter of my story and I got say I had some help. Shout out to animegirl69, who gave me the ideas. Now on with the stories hope you enjoy.

With blossom…

Blossom wake up and sat up to see that to see she wasn't at the battlefield any more. "Hey where I'm I"? She asked. Then she looks around to find that she is in one of the professor's spare bedroom. Next she got up to figure out that her's left leg is sprain so she didn't move. Then she heard footsteps and pretends to still be asleep. Next, the door open and Brick came in with a glass of water in his hands and placed it on the short dresser by the bed he turned toward her and said, "I hope you are alright and I made it in time to save you". With that he moves the veins off her head and kiss her there which made her blush a little blush. He stopped and started to walk away when blossom said, "brick is that you". Brick turn to her in surprise and hug her, "I'm glad that you're alright".

Next blossom hug him back then they separated a bit while still holding each other and close their as they leaned in and kissed. His tongue knocked on her lips asking for entrance and she granted it their tongue met and they dance together. After a while they pulled apart gasping for air when blossom asked, "where are bubbles and buttercup there is something important I've got to tell them"? "They are in the other two room don't worry they're okay". Brick said. Then Momoko move her arms up and said, "take me to them their something important we've got to discuss". Brick carried her on his back piggy back style into the front room where they saw butch watching television. "You said they were watching them brick"? Momoko said. "Hay butch where buttercup, bubbles, and boomer is"? Brick asked. "Well buttercup just went to the bathroom, bubbles is still in bed asleep, and boomer is watching over her". Butch replied still looking at the TV.

Then someone came in and said, "Butch who are you talking to". All of them look over to see buttercup with a compress her left arm. Buttercup look over to see blossom and she walk over to say, "blossom are you okay and why are you on brick's back". "Oh my leg is sprained so brick allowed me to ride on his back to get around until I get some crutches to walk how your arm"? Blossom replied. "Hay it broken but the professor said it be okay in a couple of days he also told brick your leg will be okay in a week". Buttercup replied. "Now let go checkup on the blues and see if bubbles is okay because there's something important we've got to discuss about later". Blossom said.

All of them went to the last room and open the door without knocking where they saw bubbles and boomer making out on the bed. Blossom was blushing, buttercup was acting like she was going to gag, and brick and butch high fived each other. Then bubbles open her eyes to see the other them immediately move her's lips away from boomers. "Bubbles is something wrong"? boomer said as bubbles pointed to the others. He turned toward them making him blush of embarrassment. "What are you guys doing in here and why didn't you knock"? Boomer asked.

"First, we came here to check up on bubbles to see how she is doing and second Butch didn't get feel like knocking on the door and just open it". Buttercup replied. "We enjoy the show nice job boomer". Butch added. "Thanks you guys but all I got is this bad headache thanks to those three bad girl". Bubbles said. "You mean princess, sedusa, and that new one Rosa". Brick said out of nowhere. "How did you know about those three"? Blossom asked. "How else do you think you got here? We took care of those idiot in three minutes flat". Butch answered. "Those three were a tuff to beat how did you guys win"? Bubbles asked. "When the professor did his test on us he figure out that we each have a special ability hidden within us so as he was talking we found a container fill with something that look like grape juice so we took turn drinking it until it was gone that when we got this super boost of power, but it wore off after the fight". Boomer said.

"Now that it all over me and the girls have some important to discuss so can you guys give us some privatize please". Blossom said. The three boys nodded their head and got up and walk out the room closing the door behind them.

"So what important you need to talk about blossom"? Bubbles asked. "Remember what princess said about that gas we accidently inhale that gas"? Blossom asked. "Yeah she said the gas would take away our power for about ten hours so". Buttercup replied. "We should stick together just in case something happen because we don't have our power to protect us". Blossom said. "So are you suggesting a sleepover"? Buttercup asked as blossom nodded her head for yes, "alright but just let it just be us nobody else".

With the boys who had their ear on the door listening in on the girl….

"You hear that they're having a sleepover why don't we join in". Butch whisper. "We can't didn't you hear the girls it only going to be them nobody else". Boomer replied. "That why we're going to do a little prank on them now listen up you guys I got an ideas". Brick said as he whisper the plan in their ears.

Later that night at the sleepover…

All the girl were in their pajamas sitting on floor at the professor's house. "So what do you think we should first"? Momoko asked. "I say we should play truth or dare first". Miyako said. "I'm okay with that". Kaoru replied. "Then it agree so let get it started you guys". Momoko said. All of them sat in a triangle in the middle of the room. "I'll go first. Okay momoko truth or dare"? Miyako asked. "True". Momoko replied. "Alright what is your feeling toward brick"? Miyako asked. Momoko blushed as she replied, "at first I wasn't sure about him, then I got to spend with him and got to know him then a warm feeling built up inside me whenever we kissed." "Nice that feel like it amazing". Miyako said. "Now kaoru true or dare". Momoko asked. "Dare". Kaoru replied. "I dare you to wear a skirt in front of butch next time you see him." momoko said. "Man… a dare a dare then". Kaoru said, "then miyako true or da…" She was interrupted by an electrical started to glitch flashing on and off.

"What is that?" miyako asked. "Probably just a glitch let check it out". Momoko said getting up and walking out of the room with the other following. As they walk throw the halls as they started to hear a mysterious noise. "Now what is that"? miyako asked a she started to get scared holding on to momoko's arm. "What up with that noise right kaoru". Momoko said but got no response, "kaoru". Momoko turn around to find kaoru missing. "Hay where did kaoru go"? Miyako said get really scared. "Maybe she just stay in the living room". Momoko said confronting miyako. "Yeah you're probably right". Miyako said.

The two continued to walk down the dark hall on the way. "Hay momoko do you see that". Miyako said pointing down the hall. Momoko look to see a red rotating disc heading toward them. "Duck". Momoko said moving miyako out the way. Then momoko look around the corner to see no more coming and said, "the coast is clear we can continued miyako lets keep going miyako". Before miyako could replied a shadowy hand cover her mouth and drag her away into the darkness. Next, momoko look back to see that miyako is gone. "Um miyako where did you go"? She said.

Next momoko started hearing something coming toward her and started moving down the hall as fast as she can until she made it back to the front and hid in her sleeping bag. 'I hope this is a dream cause I'm very scared now' she thought. Then suddenly the light came back on. "Momoko are it okay now". A familiar voice said. "Yeah your acting more of a baby miyako is when she scared". Another familiar voice said. Momoko come out of her sleeping bag to see miyako and kaoru staring at her. "You guys I'm glad you okay I thought you guys were gone for real". Momoko said hugging both of them.

They released themselves from her grip and kaoru said," we were gone but it was a prank by those idiots". Kaoru pointed to the left of her and momoko look to see brick, boomer, and butch sitting on the couch. "What do you it all because of them"? Momoko asked. "It all too scary us everything that happen to us was all because of their new ability". Miyako explained. "The light was boomer new ability to control electricity, that noise was butch playing his flute, and that disc was my Frisbee he throw". Brick said. "Why did you do these"? Momoko asked. "Your sleepover look kind of boring so we decided to spice thing up a little bit by having a little fun of our own". Brick replied.

Sorry this is only part one of chapter eleven but the rest will be on chapter twelve I promise now rate and review. Jroberts251 signing off.


	12. Chapter 12

Counterparts can fall in love

 _251_

Chapter twelve

Hay there it your boy, jaroberts251 bring you another chapter of my story and I'm doing just like I promise and finishing off chapter eleven. Now on with the story.

Back where we left off now…

"You thought it was boring"? Momoko asked. "Momoko I love you and all but I got to be honest you could of done better with your truth or dare game". Brick replied. "We were just getting started with the game". She said. "Sure you three were like boomer is the smartest out the three of us". Butch said sarcastic. "Then if you clowns think you can do any better then come and have a seat". Kaoru replied. "Delighted to join in come on boys" brick said as he took a seat next to momoko. All six of them sat in a circle in the middle of the room (You know who sitting by who). "All right let split into team of three boys against girls okay". Momoko said as everybody nods their heads. "Since you've invited us we'll go first right guys". Brick said as butch and boomer nods their heads. "Okay fine but make it quick". Momoko said.

"Okay girls truth or dare"? Boomer asked. The three girls huddle up in a circle as they begin trying to choose an answer. "We choose a dare". Kaoru said as they broke up the huddle. "Alright we dare you to switch into each other outfit". Butch said. "Man let get this over with you guys". Momoko said as she got up and walk to the other room.

Five minutes later…

A door open and in came the girls wearing each other outfit (Momoko wearing miyako's, miyako wearing kaoru's, kaoru wearing momoko's). All three boys blushed as they high-five each other. "Since you did your dare now it our turn". Kaoru said. "Truth or dare you guys"? Miyako asked. "Dare we aren't afraid of what you guys have". Butch said. "Oh then this dare just for you butch I dare you to…" momoko said as she whispers the rest in his's ear. Then butch lift his left hand and balled it into a fist and hit brick in the face sending flying into the wall. "Man I what the hell was that for butch"? Brick asked as he rubbed the spot that butch hit. "Sorry man it was a dare and you know I never refuse to do a dare". Butch apologizes. "That was for the little prank you pulled on us earlier". Momoko said in anger. "Oh that makes us even now don't it"? Brick asked as momoko turn away with an anger look on her face. Brick move back to his spot as they continued with the game. "Alright kaoru your turn trust or dare"? Butch asked.

"I'm no wimp I choose dare". Kaoru said. "Fine then let me kiss you on the lips that my dare". Butch said. "No way that going to happen ever butch". She replied. "I thought you weren't afraid to do a dare but guess you weren't as tough as you say". Butch said. "I'm very tuff to prove it let get it over with it". She replied. Then butch crawled over to kaoru and placed his lips on her, but she forgot close her mouth and butch easily slip his tongue into her mouth. As he continued kaoru place her arms around his head as he placed his arm around her waist. Then the two pulled apart from each other as everybody was staring at the two.

"Man butch you said a kiss not a full make out section". Boomer said. "Your just jealously that I got to kiss my girl and you didn't get to kiss your". Butch said. "Alright, boomer truth or dare it your turn now"? Kaoru asked. "Well I some time can't take a dare so I choose truth". Boomer replied. "Okay tell me what is your greatest fear is you ever had"? Kaoru asked. "W-w-well my greatest fear is that the person I love don't love doesn't love me back". Boomer said as he played with his finger, "okay miyako it's your turn truth or dare"? "To play it safe I'll go with truth just like you boomer". She replied. While boomer was thinking momoko whisper something into his ear giving him an idea. "Okay miyako I want to you to tell me who was your first crush"? He said. Miyako look over at momoko with an anger look on her face.

"My first crush was…Taka-chan, but you'll don't know him because I met him when I was a little kid I don't know what happen to him after we met in the park". Miyako answered. "I don't feel like playing anymore". Boomer said sadly as he got up to his feet and walkaway to the couch. "I'm tired of this game too so let do something else you guys". Butch said. "Let watch a movie you guys". Momoko suggested. While they discuss what movie to watch miyako walk over boomer. "Boomer you aren't mad about what I just said"? She asked. "No I'm just upset about that you love someone before me". Boomer replied. "Well I've know you for about a couple of days so I could have already had a boyfriend by the time you we created, but you we the only boy I known who like me for me and not my looks to me your my destiny". She replied as she kisses him on the cheek. He turn his face toward her and smile on his face. He took her hand into and walks back to the group.

"Oh I see the blues have fix thing I'm so proud of them". Momoko said happy. "Yes we did and what are you guys doing"? Miyako asked. "We're about to watch a movie, but unfortunately it something that kaoru pick because she won a rock-paper-scissor completion". Brick replied. "What the movie she picks"? Miyako asked. "I pick Friday the thirteen that what we are watch". Kaoru said placing the movie into the DVR. "It a scary movie I can't handle those". Miyako said. "Don't worry miyako if you're scared I'll be there to protect you". Boomer said. "Thank you boomie". Miyako said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

As they watch the movie boomer notice miyako had fallen asleep on his arm and thought, "she is so adorable I'm glad I was born from her DNA", as he stroke her hair with his hand. Then he fell asleep with his arm around miyako.

This is the end of chapter twelve and I would like to say sorry for making you all wait for this but I'm running low on ideas. Matter of fact chapter eleven & twelve came from animegirl69. If you have any ideas leave a comment rate & review. Jaroberts251 signing out. Peace out.


End file.
